Rewrite ${(8^{-11})(8^{-5})}$ in the form ${8^n}$.
Answer: ${ (8^{-11})(8^{-5}) = 8^{-11-5}} $ ${\hphantom{ (8^{-11})(8^{-5})} = 8^{-16}} $